(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a therapy evaluation machine used for measuring range of motion for various joints in the human body, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a therapy evaluation machine used in measuring range of motion during the rehabilitation of a wrist, a hand and a finger injury.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, a physical therapist had no practical mechanical or electrical apparatus for accurately measuring the healing progress of a patient's wrist, hand or finger injury other than visually observing the physical appearance of the injury and the movement of the injured joint. The subject invention provides a unique and accurate practical way of measuring the healing process of a joint injury over a period of time.